Sakura's Truth
by smartlikeshikamaru
Summary: Sakura never really liked Sasuke. So she tries to find his true love, only to realize that his true love is the blonde that was on her team. pairings in later chapters. Yaoi, yuri, and hentai. rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**This is Smartlikeshikamaru. For those who read my story _Freshman Year_, this story does not have the pairings it did in my other story.**

**This story is going to be in point of views. Mainly Sakura's**

**Summary: Sakura never really liked Sasuke. So she tries to find his true love, only to realize that the his true love is the blonde that was on her team. **

**Enjoy and review!**

---Sakura's POV---

I Haruno Sakura, age ten, am no longer in love with Uchiha Sasuke. If you are wondering why, it's because he's an asshole. When you try to compliment him he doesn't give you the time of day. The least he could say is thank you. I can't believe that I actually liked him. I understand that he lost his whole clan, but that doesn't mean he has to be so cold to people.

I also lost a friend just because I was infatuated with the bastard. I really miss Ino. All we ever did was fight each other. She was the only nice person to me when we were younger. I have to get my friend back.

Even though I don't like Sasuke anymore, I still act like his number one fan girl. I know how much it annoys him, so I annoy him just for the fun of it. I have nothing else better to do.

--- --- ---

Today we had a day off from the Academy and now my mom wants me to go to the store since I'm home. Then I heard squealing fan girls and I knew what that meant. Sasuke.

"SASUKE!!!" I yelled when I saw him.

"Face it Billboard Brow," Ino said coming toward me, "he would never like you."

"Why don't you say that to my face _INO-PIG._" Even though I want to be Ino's friend again, I like calling her by that nickname. Looks like Sasuke left. "Look what you did you pig, you made him run off with your loud snorting." Then she stomped off mumbling incoherent things. I was walking to the store for like two minutes, when I heard angry screaming.

"DON'T COME BACK TO MY STORE YOU DEMON BRAT!" I heard a shopkeeper say. Who is he talking- oh it's Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, what you do this time?" I asked.

"Nothing, he just screamed for no reason. He probably thought that I was up to no good," he said saying the last part sheepishly. Then he ran off to the park. This is like the fourth time this week that he was yelled at- by the villagers no doubt- for no reason. I feel really sorry for him.

"Sir?" I asked. "Why do people keep calling that boy a _demon?_"

"Well, as much as I would love to tell you I can't," he said.

"Oh," I said and left it at that.

--- --- ---

"Mom!" I called. "I'm home!"

"Did you get everything on the list?"

"Yeah mom. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Mom!" I yelled. I hate when she does that.

"Okay, okay, what is it?"

"You know that boy, Naruto? Why do people in this village call him names like _demon_?"

"I'm not suppose to tell you this but, you're a big girl. You know about Kyuubi and how Yondaime defeated him, right?" I shook my head yes. "Well, all of the older generations, including mine, know that Kyuubi was sealed in a child. That child was Naruto. Most of the village see him as the demon, but people like me see him how the third Hokage told us to see him as. He is a hero, he saved us from destruction. Sakura, I want you to see him the same way I do. Only be mad at him when he is doing his pranks. Okay!"

"Yeah mom, I'll do that. I really feel bad for him. And I promise not to tell anyone else."

Well I'm going to think of a plan to get Ino to be my friend again. I think I might just tell her the truth. It's going to be really hard to talk to her. I guess I'll just have to try my best.

**The pairings will come in later chapters. I just don't know what chapters yet. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Smartlikeshikamaru**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for the reviews. I appreciate it very much.**

**This story is going to be in point of views. Mainly Sakura's**

**Summary: Sakura never really liked Sasuke. So she tries to find his true love, only to realize that the his true love is the blonde that was on her team. **

**Enjoy and review!**

--- Sakura's POV---

For two years I've tried to be Ino's friend again, but all plans to tell her failed. But it won't tonight. Today is the graduation from the Academy, and I told my mom to throw a party for the graduates. I told her to try to covince Hinata's dad to have the party at his complex, since it's big and all. I don't know how she did it, but she did it. All who were coming were the Hyuugas (obviously), the Inuzukas, the Aburames, the Akimichis, the Naras, and the Yamanakas. I can't wait!

---At the Academy---

"Haruno Sakura," Iruka called me into the room. "You can start when you're ready."

"Okay." I put my hands together and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A copy of myself was right next to me.

"You pass," Iruka said while giving me my headband. Now I"m officially a ninja.

--- Hyuuga complex---

I was sitting on a couch, thinking of what to say to Ino, when Hinaata approached me. "D-Did you here about Naruto-Kun. He didn't pass."

"He will probably make it next year," I reassured her. Then I excused myself when I saw Ino walk pass. "Ino."

"What," she said rather rudely.

"Can we go in the kitchen, I want to talk to you privately." I took her to the kitchen then I faced her and I told her what I had to say.

---Ino's POV---

What is Sakura up to. Probably want to steal Sasuke-kun. She took me to the kitchen then faced me and said, "Ino, I want us to be friends again." She is trying to steal Sasuke-kun.

"You want us to be friends, then you are going to make me give up Sasuke-kun so that you can have him for yourself. Well you can forget it, Billboard Brow," I told her.

As I was about to leave her, she said, "You're wrong Ino. I haven't liked Sasuke in two years. The day I got over him I realized something. I realized that I lost my best friend because of some boy, and now I want her back." By then she had tears in her eyes, and then she started to make me cry. "Please Ino, be my friend again. I'll even support your love for Sasuke."

"Fine," I said.

---Normal POV---

The girls hugged each other, being friends again. Then Sakura said, "Come from behind the door."

Hinata came from behind the door looking at her feet. "You should practice on making less noise when you're hiding. I heard you move your foot."

"Hinata, you don't seem like the type of person to easedrop," Ino said.

"I'm sorry, but I thought that there might be a fight between you two in my kitchen. So I came incase you did fight, that way I can try to stop you. But you guys are friends now, from what I heard of your conversation."

"Hey Sakura, if you don't like Sasuke anymore, why are you acting like his fangirl?" Ino asked.

"I do it because it's fun to annoy the bastard."

"You don't like him because you think he's a bastard?" Ino asked in a somewhat angry tone.

"Yes I do. He doesn't give any of the fan girls the time of day," Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Now that you mention it, he doesn't even say hi when I greet him. I think I might do what you're doing."

"What a sudden change Ino, but now if we are both pretending to like Sasuke we are gonna have to pretend to be rivals. Fangirls aren't friends when they like the same dude."

"That would make it exciting," Ino said excitedly. "We can be friends in secret!"

"I guess you're right."

"C-can I join?" Hinata asked. "I won't pretend to like Sasuke since people already know that I like Naruto, but I want to be in your secret friend club. And can I bring a secret friend of mine also."

"Yes and yes," Ino said.

"Who's your friend?" Sakura asked.

"Her name is Tenten. She's on my cousin Neji's team," Hinata said.

"Well then it's settled. We have a secret friends club," Ino said.

---Sakura POV---

My original plan was to get Ino as my friend and I've gained two more friends, if this Tenten girl wants to be. When I saw that Hinata went missing I asked Ino if she knew where she went.

"She says that she thinks she saw Neji's team came to the Hyuuga complex to train. She went to get Tenten." A few minutes later Hinata came in the kitchen with a girl.

"If we are gonna talk in privacy we should go to my room," Hinata said. "I know a secret way of getting there without being seen."

---Hinata's Room---

"Nice room Hina-chan," Ino said.

On our walk to Hinata's room we got to know Tenten better. We also told her about what happened in the kitchen. I was also thinking of Sasuke. So when we got to Hinata's room I said, "Even though I have no interest in Sasuke, I can't help but wonder who he likes. I mean there has to be some chick that he likes. If he doesn't like someone as of yet maybe we could find someone good for him. Then when we find the perfect girl for him we can try to get them together, while still having our secret about us being friends. Sort of like an undercover thing."

"Well you best to believe I'm in!" Ino said.

"I don't know him that well, but it sounds fun. Count me in," Tenten said.

"I guess I'm in too," Hinata said

"Then it's settled we can start looking tomorrow," I said. After that we all went our separate ways. Tenten to her team and us three to the party. We made sure to come separate so we wouldn't look all suspicious. Tomorrow was the start of a new mission and we also get our teams.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is going to be in point of views. Mainly Sakura's**

**Summary: Sakura never really liked Sasuke. So she tries to find his true love, only to realize that his true love is the blonde that was on her team. **

**Enjoy and review!**

--- Sakura's POV---

"Saku, it's time to get up," I heard my mom call.

"I'm getting up now mom," I called back.

"Well breakfast is on the table when your done getting dress."

"Okay!" After I ate and finished getting ready, I left for the Academy. While I was walking, I saw Ino come out of the flower shop. When she saw me we stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Good morning Sakura," she said.

"Good morning Ino," I replied, then I continued walking. When I caught up with her we started to walk at the same pace. Then we started to trash talk each other, like all friends do **(a/n: me and my friend do it all the time)**. Then I said, "I will never lose to you." Then I walked ahead of her. She walked up to catch up to me. I walked up again, and she did the same. We continued to do that until we started to have a race. We ran all the way to the Academy. We got through the door saying that each of us got there first. I guess our rivalry will never end.

After we finished with our argument I saw Sasuke. I started to run to him. "Hey where are you going," Ino called. When I was running to Sasuke, I pushed Naruto out of the way. I'm gonna regret that later, but I have to keep my fan girl image.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," I said in a sweet voice. He just looked at me. Keeping my cool, 'cause that bastard made me mad, I continued to say, "do you mind if I sit next to you?" Then Ino came up.

"Back off, _Forehead. _I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun," she said to me.

"I was here first," I said in a whisper.

"I got in the classroom before you did, everybody saw it."

"Dream on."

"I got here before either of you did," a girl said.

"Yeah me too. I should be sitting next to Sasuke-kun," another girl said. Then other girls started to gather around and argue about it. While I was pretending to argue- Ino was really into it- I notice Naruto jump on the table. Then he and Sasuke started to have a glaring contest. By then all of the arguing girls noticed.

"Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke!" I yelled. He looked at me and looked back at Sasuke, still glaring. _'Hell yeah Naruto! Kick his ass!'_ Me and my inner thoughts are thinking along the same line. Me and all the girls started yelling at Naruto, but he was totally ignoring us. Then it happened. I think some kid accidentally pushed, but he and Sasuke were lip-locked. "What the?" I said in shock. All of us were shocked. After my little moment of shock, I pretended to be angry. Then all of us girls started to chase him around. While I was chasing him, I looked over at Sasuke and saw him slightly blushing. I was confused. I thought he was cursing out Naruto for kissing him in the first place, and now he's blushing. That's something I must ponder on.

--- --- ---

We had finally gotten a hold of Naruto, and we kicked his ass. I thought it was entertaining. When we finished Iruka started to come into the room and we all went to a seat. I ended sitting between Sasuke and Naruto. Man, do Naruto looked beat up. After we all settled down Iruka started to talk about being ninjas. Then he told us about being in a squad, and who our teamates will be. He started naming the squad members.

"Team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said. "Haruno Sakura." Oh dang, I'm doomed. At least Naruto is happy. Now I will never get to annoy Sasuke. "And Uchiha Sasuke." Then I jumped for joy, but Naruto didn't look too happy. "Next is team eight. Hyuuga Hinata." Yay, Hina's team. "Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." Oh no! Hina has weirdos on her team.

I turned around and gave Ino the peace sign. "How did you get him on your team," She yelled.

"I don't get it. Why do you girls like him so much," Shikamaru asked.

Then Ino replied, "I can't believe how clueless you are Shikamaru. Don't you get it?"

"No I don't get it, 'cause I'm not a girl." After he said that I stopped listening. I let them continue to argue. The last thing I heard Ino said, was something about hoping to not be on his squad.

"Now team ten," Iruka said. "Yamanaka Ino." Lets see who her teammates are. "Nara Shikamaru." Now he's teasing her. "And Akimichi Chouji." Wow Ino has gluttony and sloth on her team. "That is all of the teams."

Naruto started complaining about being on Sasuke's team, and he explained to him why we had the groups we had. Then Sasuke insulted Naruto, and Naruto got really angry. I had to tell him to sit down. Iruka then dismissed us for lunch and told us that we will meet with our Jounins later.

--- Lunch time---

When I left the class I went to look for Sasuke. I have to find out who he likes. Then Naruto came and asked me what I was thinking aloud. "Hey Sakura, I was thinking that since we are teammates that we could get to know each other better."

"Why would I eat lunch with you. How could that ever cross your mind."

"But, we're on the same team, and I thought-"

"Naruto, you're annoying," Well he is. He is always causing trouble. What really annoys me is that he likes me, someone who acts like a bitch to him, instead of a girl like Hinata,someone who is really sweet. He must truly be blinded by love. I need to hook him up with some chick. I'll just tell the girls about it later. I walked away looking for Sasuke.

--- --- ---

I was sitting on the bench, and I just finish my lunch. When I looked up I saw Sasuke a few feet away. He was giving me a weird look. I did not like it at all. Well I better start acting. Why did I just think of Sasuke wanting to kiss my forehead. Oh man, this is weird.

"Sakura your forehead is so wide and charming," Sasuke said. It may not look like it, but I'm freaking out. "It makes me feel like kissing it." This is not Sasuke. I bet this is Naruto. Well if he wants a kiss, I'll just have to give him one. It wouldn't hurt I guess. "Just kidding, that's a dumb thing that Naruto would say." Did Naruto just insult himself. I know this isn't Sasuke 'cause he would of never approached me. "Can I ask you something? Naruto, what do you think of him?"

"Naruto is always interfering and making me feel bad. He knows nothing about me. He's just annoying. All I really want is for you to accept Sasuke." I wonder what Naruto's reaction is. I hope I didn't make him feel bad.

"You just want me to accept you?"

"Yes, that's how I feel. I'll do anything for that." I got my lips ready for a kiss. We were inches away from a kiss, but he ran off. "Hey where are you going." Ha ha, he looked like he had to use the washroom. _'Cha. Way to make the bastard look bad, Naruto! You kick ass!'_ A few minutes later I saw him come back. "Sasuke, you're back. Now don't you be shy you bad boy. Are you ready now? Like mentally prepared? Because I am." He just walked past me. What is up with Naruto, I thought he wanted to kiss me.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked. What is this boy up to.

"There you go changing the subject again. Anyways, Naruto just pick fights with you. Maybe that's why he's so annoying, 'cause he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father. Someone to teach him right from wrong. Think about it he does whatever comes to his head. If I just do things like Naruto, forget it. My parents would be mad at me and I would get in trouble. So of course I don't do it. But if you don't have parents to tell you how would you know. He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone." Wait, did I just say that. I can't believe I just said that. Now I feel really bad. I'm a bad person. I hope I didn't hurt Naruto's feelings.

"Alone, Isolated." What is he talking about. "It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it's like to be alone." I'm really confused.

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because, You're annoying." Did I just get treated. Well I guess I deserved it. Those are the same words I told Naruto. I guess karma came quick. After he said that he walked off. That wasn't Naruto, which makes me happy 'cause I really didn't want to hurt him, but I think I may of hurt the real Sasuke. I really am a bitch. I'm going to go Emo for about five minutes.

Before I could start bawling, something hit my head. "What the hell." I looked down at what hit me. It looked like a note. I opened it and read what it said.

_Meet at the back of the flower shop._

_Flower Girl_

After I read the note, I got up and left.

--- Flower shop, Ino's POV---

The first person to come was Tenten. Then Hinata came. After several minutes Sakura finally came. "Well I had this idea. We should give ourselves code names. What do you girls think?" I asked. I looked around to see what they thought. When I looked at Sakura, it looked like she wasn't even paying attention. "Forehead, hey forehead," I kept calling.

---Sakura's POV---

"Forehead, do you hear me?" I heard Ino call. "We don't have much time. Lunch will be over soon. I really wanted to talk about this."

"Okay, my code name is CB(Cherry Blossom). What's yours?" I said in a bored tone.

"It's Flower Girl of course. Tenten, Hina, what's yours."

"Umm, I think I will call myself Panda. No wait I'll call myself Odango," Tenten said.

"I'll call myself Heiress," Hinata said.

"Well since we are done with the names, I have something important to say," I said. Then I told them what happened during the lunch. After talking about it I felt really bad again.

"It was nice that Sasuke kinda defending Naruto like that," Hinata said.

"OMG!" I yelled. Something unspeakable just entered my mind.

"What?" all the girls asked.

"Tenten, we didn't tell you, but earlier today some dude accidentally bumped into Naruto. It caused him and Uchiha to kiss."

"Where are you getting at Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Well while we were chasing Naruto around, I saw Sasuke blushing. He was touching his lips and everything."

"And your point is. He could of just been still in shock and embarrassed."

"I don't think so. Give me a few months with my new team, and I will prove to you that Sasuke likes Naruto. I know you like Naruto, Hina, but I think I want those two to go together. Hey, about I make a prediction of some love lives."

"Okay," All the girls gathered around me.

"I predict that there will be a SasuNaru. I also predict that Hina will date someone from her team, Ino will also, and I will date some weird looking guy."

"What about me?" asked Tenten.

"I think you are thinking of your sexual preference, but you'll end up dating some chick from another village."

"How did you know that?"

"Don't know. Oh, Hina and Ino the teammate you don't date will end up dating each other."

"I think I know the person that I might go with. I kinda liked him when I liked Naruto, but I might give him a shot," Hinata said.

"How can I ever date any of those two on my team!" Ino yelled. "I just don't see it! You know what I'm gonna try to see it your way Sakura."

"Well, do all girls agree with my decision?" I asked. They all shook their head in agreement. "Then let Mission: SasuNaru, commence.

"It's time for us to go. See ya later," Ino said. Tenten went her way, and us three went back to the Academy for our Jounin instructor.

--- --- ---

**This is my longest chapter ever. See if you can guess my other pairings. Some of the pairings have characters that I haven't mentioned yet. That includes Sai, who is in the Shipuuden. I'll mention him in a way later chapter. I'll give you a hint though. One is Yuri, five is Yaoi, and three is what I think is called Hentai.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is going to be in point of views. Mainly Sakura's**

**Summary: Sakura never really liked Sasuke. So she tries to find his true love, only to realize that his true love is the blonde that was on her team. **

**Sorry for the late update, but with projects every week it's hard to do anything. Italics mean that Inner Saku is talking.**

**Enjoy and review!**

---Normal POV---

"He's late!" Naruto said. Team seven was waiting for their jounin instructor. They were waiting for like an hour. Naruto kept getting anxious and wouldn't calm down. He was also complaining. Then he started to make noise.

---Saku's POV---

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" I asked when I hear him making noise. Then I saw him putting an eraser in between the door. Then he told me that it was a surprise for him coming late. "You are asking for trouble." On the inside I was really saying '_Oh yeah_'.

"Do you think a jounin would fall for that?" Sasuke asked.

"He's right Naruto." As I was talking our teacher started to come in. As soon as he walked in, the eraser fell on his head. Everything was quiet for a moment. Then Naruto started to laugh. "I'm sorry Sensai." Then I started to act like a suck up, because I am not getting into trouble. '_Perfect shot!_'

---Sasuke's POV---

'_I cant believe he fell for that trick. I thought that he was a jounin?_' This guy is so lame.

"My first impression on this group is," he started to say, "that you are a bunch of idiots." Great he doesn't like us already.

---Saku's POV---

"Okay I would like you to introduce yourselves one at a time," the teacher said. I think he should of told us his name first.

"What do you want us to say?" I asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, and hobbies. Something like that."

"Why don't you tell us first, so that we know how to do it," Naruto said. Wow that is the smartest thing that ever came out his mouth. I praise him for that.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate, I don't like telling you. My dreams for the future, I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Cocky ass sensai. I started saying how useless it was for him to give that whole introduction. "Okay your turn. You on the right go first." That was Naruto.

"Okay, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He started to talk about liking ramen and hating to wait for ramen to cook. He is such a fatty. Then he talked about comparing different ramen as a hobby. This boy is ramen crazy. "And my dream is to be the greatest hokage. Then people will respect me like I'm important." Aww. That is so cool. Well I'm gonna support him in this.

"Alright. Next."

My turn! "I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like is- who I like is-" I had the blush down and everything. Yet he didn't twitch. Oh no! He learned how to resist my fan girl annoyance. "My hobby is-" The image of a SasuNaru popped into my head when I looked at Sasuke. "My dream for the future is-" I started squealing because the thought of yaoi sex was overcoming. Then I thought about Naruto not realizing Sasuke's love for him. When Kakashi asked what I hate I said, "Naruto!" Then I calmed down thinking that there will be a SasuNaru.

"Last one."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." I kept imagining him confessing his love for Naruto. '_You are a weirdo._' "I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." What! You like Naruto you fool! "This is not a dream because I'm going to make this a reality. My goal is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Why does he hide the fact that he is in love with Naruto. I have to admit, what he said was hot.

"Good you are all unique. We will have our first mission tomorrow." Naruto was really excited. He kept asking what we are going to do. "Survival exercise." I told him that we already did something like this at the Academy, and that we are supposed to do missions. "Only nine of the twenty-seven that graduated, will actually pass." This totally sucks. "Come to the training grounds at five a.m. That's all. Oh and skip breakfast, or else you'll puke." This really sucks.

---The next day---

I'm so tired. I guess I guess I would have to get used to getting up early. We sit there for like two hours waiting. I can tell that he will be late for everything we do.

"Are you guys ready for the exercise?" Kakashi asked.

"You're late!" both me and Naruto yelled.

"Well a black cat cross my path, and I had to take the long way." Great he's superstitious. He still could of at least ran here. "Let's get started." he walked over to a clock and set it for noon. "Your assignment is simple. Get these bells from me by noon. If you can't get them, you will be tied to those post and watch me eat lunch." He made us skip breakfast to make it harder on us.

"Hey wait a minute," I said. "There are three of us. How come there's only two bells?"

"So that one of you will be disqualified for failing the mission. That one goes back to the Academy. Then again all three of you could flunk." This is not good. "When I say start you may begin." Naruto was all ready to attack him especially since Kakashi made a comment about him being a loser. When Naruto attacked, he was stopped by our sensai. "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Then after saying that he liked us he told us to start.

When we first started attacking, Kakashi-sensai was blocking us with no effort. He was reading a book too. We should of used team work, but those two teammates of mine are too stubborn. Sasuke and Naruto tried every attack they could think of. When Kakashi-sensai left out of sight, I went to find him or my teammates, to make a plan. Twice I was tricked by a genjutsu, and twice I fainted. The next thing I remember is to choose between which teammate to keep alive. After he explained to us that we were suppose to work as a team, he told us that we could try again after lunch. Sasuke and I got to eat lunch, because Naruto tried to steal it, and told us not to give him any food. After awhile Sasuke offered his food to Naruto, but I told him that we shouldn't because of what Kakashi said. Soon I gave in and said I would give him my food since he needed to eat more than me. He kind of gave an annoyed look when I said it, and looked slightly angered when I was about to feed Naruto. '_Jealousy._'

As soon as gave Naruto the bite of food, Kakashi-sensai appeared. He said, "You guys broke the rules. I hope you are ready for the punishment." Oh crap. He started forming hand signs and then said, "Any last words?" I was seriously scared for my life.

"But you said..." Naruto started.

"Yes"

"You said that there was three of us, and that's why Sakura and-"

"We're all in this squad, and we're all in this together," Sasuke said. When he said that I looked up.

"Yeah that's right," I said, "We gave our lunch to him because the three of us are one." then Naruto agreed with us.

"The three of you are one? That's your excuse?" Kakashi-sensai asked. Then with a smile, you can see by the way his eyes curve, he said, "You passed." he had to say it a second time because obviously me and Naruto thought that we heard wrong.

"What do you mean? How did we pass?" I asked.

"You are my first squad to succed. All the others did as I told them. They couldn't think for themselves." Then he went on saying other stuff about ninjas being scum if they break the rules, and being worse than scum for abandoning friends. "Squad seven start their first mission tomorrow." I was ecstatic, and I'm sure the others were too. Now I just hope my friends made it. We left, but then we heard Naruto call us to untie him. I was about to run up to him to untie him, but Sasuke beat me to him. He seemed all too eager to do it. Behind me I heard Kakashi say, "Interesting." I agreed with him in my mind, and walked toward my house.

---On the way to Saku's house Normal POV---

On her way home Sakura had to pass by Ino's house. As she walked passed an arme came out and snatched her in. "Don't scream CB. It's me Odango. Ino called for a meeting."

"Another meeting?" Sakura asked. "We had one yesterday."

"She said something about seeing if you and Hina made it." They went to Ino's room. When they got there, Sakura was nearly toppled over.

"So, did you make it?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Yes," Sakura said in an annoyed voice. "You called a meeting just to ask that? Hi Hina." Hinata just waved.

"Well I wanna here the update with the SasuNaru deal."

"Nothing really happened." Then she told them what happened. "When I was going to help Naruto, Sasuke went to him in a hurry."

"Maybe that's what you should do CB," Hinata said.

"Do what?" All the girls asked.

"Touch Naruto, to see if Sasuke will get angry or jealous."

"You mean like beat him up every time he says or does something stupid?" Sakura asked.

"Anything that would probably make him jealous."

"Well that sounds like a plan. I'll start tomorrow. I'm gonna go home guys, see ya." Sakura went home then the other two girls followed her example.

---Naru's place ---

'_So kit, are ya gonna do this?_' Kyuubi asked.

'I don't know yet.' Naruto said.

---Sasu's Place---

"I don't think I can do this yet," Sasuke said to himself.

---Saku's Place---

"We are so getting them together," Sakura said to herself. "This is one mission I plan on completing."

--- --- ---

**I hope u enjoyed. Again I'm sorry it took so long, but school always get in the way. Leave good reviews.**

**Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is going to be in point of views. Mainly Sakura's**

**Summary: Sakura never really liked Sasuke. So she tries to find his true love, only to realize that his true love is the blonde that was on her team. **

**I always forget to do a disclaimer. Oh well.**

---Saku's POV---

We've had a few minor missions since becoming Genin. Now that I have some form of proof that Sasuke likes Naruto, all I have to find out is if Naruto likes Sasuke.

---Hina's Home---

"That's gonna be hard to tell, Sakura," Hinata said after I explained that we would have to see if Naruto likes Sasuke.

"I know it will," I responded.

"How is it going to be hard?" both Ino and Tenten asked.

"Ino you should know why, but since Tenten doesn't I'll explain. Naruto is always asking me on a date or trying to be close to me. That just shows that he likes me."

"But if he likes you, then our plan is no good," Tenten said.

"True. But I think he's faking it." All the girls gasped when I said this.

"What can we do to prove that he's faking?!" Ino asked a little angry

"We have to spy on him. Knowing Naruto he probably won't have his guard up, so it will be easy."

"So when do we start?" All three girls ask.

"You can start now for all I care, we would have to do this separately so as to not cause suspicion. As soon as you get information, call a meeting. Only call a meeting when it's possible, and when we all don't have a mission. Got it." They all shook their heads in understandment. "Great, meeting adjourned."

---At Hokage's Office, Kakashi's POV---

We have just finished doing a mission which was saving a cat. The Hokage was giving us options on other missions, when Naruto stopped him. He's probably going to tell him what he screamed in my ear.

"I want something challenging and exciting," He said. That boy is so anxious. I knew this was coming. Then Iruka, I think that's his name, started yelling about how he is only a brand new Genin and can't do harder missions.

Naruto kept ranting, so I pushed him on the floor and said, "Would you put a lid on it."

"Naruto," the Hokage started to say. "It seems that you don't understand the task that you were given."

Then he started talking about how each request that they are given are placed in different rankings. (a/n: Go see ep. 6, 'cause I don't feel like explaining.) I was paying some attention, but Naruto started talking about Ramen. "Silence!"

"Sorry," I said. Then Naruto went on with his ranting again and started to act a little childish. I'm going to hear about this later. Then the Hokage gave us a C rank mission. Didn't see that one coming.

---Saku's POV---

Wow a C rank mission. We're gonna be bodyguards. It's good for Naruto and Sasuke, but I'm not very talented. I'll do my best. When the person that we came to escort walked in, all I saw was an alcoholic. Then he had the nerves to insult us. He especially insulted Naruto, which I found really funny. He told us that his name was Tazuna. Him and Naruto started insulting each other all the way to the entrance gate. This is going to be a long journey.

On our way we got attacked twice. The first attack was against some ninjas from the mist village, who we beat. We found out that they were after Tazuna and that this was like a B or higher Rank mission. I suggested going back. Naruto got poisoned in his hand and the mission was out of our level. Obviously Naruto didn't like that idea, so he stuck a knife in his hand to drain the poison out. Then Kakashi treated his wound after Naruto panicked, because he was told he was going to die if he loses more blood. That was kind of a funny moment.

The second attack was against a guy name Zabuza. It was a struggle, but Naruto and Sasuke weakened him. Then a masked boy that was around our age came to finish him off. After he did that he took Zabuza and left.

--- --- ---

When we got to the village we went to Tazuna's house. He had a very nice daughter and a very rude grandson who Naruto kept arguing with. Kakashi-sensai was hurt so Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, helped take care of him. When he woke up from his nap, he told us that he would train us the next day. He thought that Zabuza wasn't dead. Great, now we have to probably deal with him again.

---The Next Day---

Our training consist of climbing a tree while applying chakra to our feet. I got it on the first try, but the other two not so much. After awhile, it looked like Naruto was about ready to give up and complain. He didn't though. He came and ask for my help instead. I was shocked for a moment, but then I went on

explaining to him.

After I was done, Kakashi-sensai asked me to follow him. "Sakura you need to work on your genjutsu. So while the boys are still training , I will help you work on your genjutsu." By me being a quick learner, it only took me about an half hour to get it. Then we told the boys that we were heading back. They stayed behind to keep practicing.

While walking I thought to make conversation with Kakashi-sensai. "So, what do you think of our teamwork so far?"

"It's okay, but it can be better."

"You're right. I need to do better especially. There's just one thing that's a distraction for me, but I can't let it go. It's a goal that I will never give up on."

"And what goal might that be?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret. How did you get that cool eye of yours?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." Using my own words against me.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you think it's appropriate to ask you sensai a question like that?"

"Yes, now answer the darn question."

"If you must know, I do not have one."

"Okay. Just wondering." Then I gave him a smile. " No offense, but I really miss Iruka-sensai. He was really nice. He had that motherly thing about him, especially towards Naruto."

"He's really cute too." He said that so quietly, I almost didn't hear it. So I stopped, turned to face him, and asked him to repeat himself. "I said nothing." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I just let it go, for now.

---A few days later---

Naruto was out all day yesterday, and didn't come back until late. He was training, so this morning we went to the bridge without him. He is going to be mad when he wakes up.

When we got to the bridge, all of the workers were down. Then Zabuza and the boy that took him appeared. I think he said his name was Haku. I went straight to defending Tazuna, like I was told to do.

Kakashi-sensai went to fight Zabuza, and Sasuke fought Haku. Sasuke got trapped in ice mirrors. Then Naruto made his appearance, and got trapped in the mirrors. Then everything happened so fast. The next thing I know the the mirrors are broken and Naruto was going to punch Haku. Kakashi was about to finish Zabuza off, but Haku got in the way and got killed. Then this big gang came to beat Zabuza up. Zabuza killed the leader, but the gang beat him up badly. The whole village came to finish off the gang. After that Zabuza died. I was by Sasuke that whole time. I thought that he was dead. I was crying, but then he woke up. Man if he would of died, my plan would have been ruined.

---After the bridge was done---

We left back for Konoha . This was an interesting mission.

---On the way to the village---

"Naruto you did a really good job on the mission." I said.

"You really think so?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I know you say you work hard to become Hokage and all, but do you do it for another reason? Or person?"

"I work hard to become strong, so that I can be depended on. I might do it to impress people, especially one in particular." He took a quick glance at Sasuke, and he had a faint blush. Oh yeah I win.

"Who is it that you are trying to impress?"

"YOU!!" He said loudly. Then he attempted a hug, but I gave him a punch instead. This dude is crazy. I wonder why he lies about liking me. I knew he was faking it, so as soon as I get back to Konoha I'm gonna contact all the girls. I can't wait to tell them.

---Konoha at Ino's House---

"I'm sorry dear Ino went on a mission, she'll be back later." Ino's mom said.

"Okay thanks. Oh, will you give this to her when she gets back." I handed her a note and left. Then I left the same message at each of the other two girls houses.

---Later that night---

"I got your message," all of the girls said when they got to my house.

"Well girls, I have the proof."

"That was fast," Ino said. "He just told you."

"No it was his action that gave it away." Then I told them everything that happened on the mission. Then I told them about mine and Naruto's conversation.

"That's great!" all the girls said.

"Yup so Mission SasuNaru is official.

--- --- ---

**Did you like this chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is going to be in point of views. Mainly Sakura's**

**Summary: Sakura never really liked Sasuke. So she tries to find his true love, only to realize that his true love is the blonde that was on her team. **

---Saku's POV---

Today is another day. Me and Sasuke were on the bridge waiting for Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto came running and greeted me. Then he gave Sasuke a look, and Sasuke did the same. Not this again. They've been like this since we got back from the land of waves. They are suppose to love not despise each other.

We end up waiting for hours as usual. I really hate him sometimes. "Hi guys, good morning." I wonder what excuse he has this time. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." That was so lame!

We had minor missions again. Naruto was trying to prove that he was better than Sasuke, but end up making himself look bad. Man is that boy determined.

While we were walking back, I told Naruto how hopeless he was. Then Sasuke had to elaborate. Naruto tried to fight him, but I stopped and threatened him. Naruto started saying how it's Sasuke's fault that we don't have teamwork. That is so partly true. All three of us have some kind of fault. Then they started to glare at each other. They like each other yet they do this. My guess is that they are doing the same thing I'm doing. Covering things up. Kakashi and Sasuke started to leave because Kakashi had to report the mission. As Sasuke was leaving I thought to catch up with him to see if we can "improve our teamwork". I knew he was gonna say no, but I have nothing else to do. He told me I was worse than Naruto. He is so right.

--- --- ---

While I was chasing Naruto and his wise cracking Academy friends we ran into trouble. Naruto tried to save the day, but Sasuke ended up doing it. Then a member from their group told to them to cut it out and they left. By the looks of their headbands, they are from the sand village. Why would they be hear anyways. I asked them and they told us that they were here for the chunin exams. Well that made since.

--- --- ---

Another day of waiting for that stupid teacher. It's driving me mad, so I started shouting. How can you set a time but come late? Ridiculus. When he did appear, he said the same thing as yesterday.

He told us that he recommended us to the chunin exams and gave us application forms. After he explained we left. I was kind of having doubts. I'm not that good.

--- --- ---

I was sitting at my window when Sasuke asked me to walk with him. What? OMG! '_He's gonna confess his love for Naruto to us._' This is the greatest thing ever. When we got to the training grounds I asked why he wanted me to walk with him. He told me that he wanted me to give up on the exams. It's not what I expected, but I know that it is something he would say. As soon as he said that he might care about me I realized that this wasn't Sasuke. He would of just "Hn'ed" me. Then the fake sasuke was attacked. I think these two are working together, so I just pretended to fall in their trap. I treated his bitch ass. I'm kind of confident now.

--- --- ---

I was a little late this morning because of my doubts. But I'm fine now. As soon as we walked in I could tell that we were in a genjutsu. I just decided not to say anything. I saw Tenten from the corner of my eyes, but I said nothing so as not to blow our cover. I was totally lost when Sasuke asked if I saw the Genjutsu, but then I agreed with him. Sasuke was about to fight the dude that was tricking everyone, but a guy in all green with bushy brows stopped them. I wonder how he did that. He's as fast as Sasuke.

Then the green man approached me. "My name is Rock Lee." Is he going to challenge me 'cause I didn't do anything. "You are Sakura, right? Please be my girlfriend!" OMG! What if he's the boy from my prediction. I hope not. "I vow to protect you with my life." Aww that's sweet, but I don't even know him.

"Definitely not." I said.

"Why?"

"Because your a weirdo." It's so true. I so wanna say hi to Tenten so bad. I was so happy that I led the way up the stairs to the third floor.

--- --- ---

Lee made another attempt to get my attention, by fighting Sasuke. He was stopped before he could finish Sasuke. I thought it was kind of sweet in a way.

We got to the room where we were suppose to meet and, Naruto attracted attention to all of us rookie nine.

Afterwards an Instructor named Ibiki told us that we were going to take a written test. By the end of the test the room was half full of Genin. Then another instructor named Anko came crashing through the wall and took us to the forest of death.

---Forest of Death---

After being in the forest for awhile we were attacked by this weird person. Naruto got split up from us, and this guy was scaring the crap out of me and Sasuke. We were too afraid to attack or defend. Then the guy bit Sasuke and left him a mark on his neck. Then Naruto tried to come to our rescue. He was doing good at first, but that stranger beat Naruto. I had to stop him from falling to his death. The stranger left, and left me with two unconscious boys.

I tried to stay awake to take care of the boys, and kind of succeeded. Then we were attacked by Sound Ninja. I had to defend by myself. All of a sudden Lee came to my rescue. Lee kept trying. He told me that he would always protect me. I think I might like Lee now. Lee was getting his ass kicked so I tried to help. Then the bitch from the sound group grabbed my hair. I couldn't figure out what to do until she made a comment about my hair. I just ended up cutting it. My hair was getting in the way anyway. Lee and I both were getting our asses kicked. Then Ino and her team came to our rescue. Unfortunately it wasn't enough. Then Sasuke woke up looking scary and broke one of the Sound's arm. He was about to kill him, but I stopped him. He calmed downed. After Naruto woke up The other teams left and we went our own way also. At least I saw Tenten and Ino.

--- --- ---

Sasuke told me not to tell Naruto about the mark. I respected his order and didn't tell. Then our friend Kabuto, the one we met before the test, came to help us. We were attacked, but Naruto outsmarted them with his plan. That boy sure can think when he wants to. We had finally got to our destination. We opened our scrolls, and Iruka appeared telling us congrats. He told us that we had to wait awhile, then he left. After awhile we went to the place where everyone meet. The Hokage told us that we had to have an preliminary round because it was too much of us. I tried to convince Sasuke to give up, but he wouldn't have it. I'm really worried.

---After preliminary---

The ones that were going to the next round was:

Naruto- He was way too happy.

Sasuke- He was knocked out at the time.

Shikamaru- He didn't look interested at all.

Shino- He's a mystery

Neji- That bitch hurt Hinata.

The one guy from sound.

Those Sand kids.

They all had a whole month to train.

---At Konoha's Hospital---

Tenten, Ino, and I went to visit Hinata. I have no clue how we pulled it off secretly. We started to talk nonsense since Hinata was somewhat awake.

"I think I know who I like, but I'm not for sure," I said. "I'm not gonna tell you either."

"You suck Sakura," Ino said.

"After the Chunin exams, we will have to get Naruto and Sasuke together. So let's start planning for this month."

"Yay! Let's Get crackin'!"

"Ino Calm down," me and Tenten said.

--- --- ---

**Hope you liked it. It took me awhile to get it done.**

**Please leave nice reviews for me. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is going to be in point of views. Mainly Sakura's**

**Summary: Sakura never really liked Sasuke. So she tries to find his true love, only to realize that his true love is the blonde that was on her team. **

---Hinata's POV---

I finally got out of the hospital a few days ago. The girls and I have been going to my house to have our meetings. So far we have no plan at all.

---Normal POV---

"Two weeks and nothing," Ino said. "And to top it off Sasuke went missing and no one has really seen Naruto. This sucks ass big time."

"Complaining and whining will not get anything done... pig," Sakura said saying the last part as an after thought.

Before Ino could make a retort Hinata said, "We have no time for fighting you guys. We won't get anything done that way either."

---3 days before final round---

"Sakura, I... umm," Naruto said. Then he tried to go for a kiss. Realizing what was happening Sakura gave Naruto the punching of his life.

---Tenten's POV---

"Naruto tried to kiss me! What in the all known worlds possessed him to do such a thing," Sakura was telling Hinata, Ino, and I .

"Sakura calm down," I said. "We have to be quiet. Anyone can hear us, since we're outside." We decided to be outside, instead of being in a stuffy room, to have our meeting today. I had to rush in training with Neji just to come to this meeting.

"How can I calm down when he almost took my first kiss. I was saving it for L- my crush."

"Your crush name starts with an 'L'! You better believe I'm gonna find out about him," Ino said rather loudly. If they don't be quiet, people will know we hang out.

"What are you girls doing?" A voice behind me said. That definitely sound like Neji.

"OH NO!!" we all said at the same time.

"You left training to do whatever it is you are doing with these girls."

I was about to say something, but Sakura beat me to the punch, "Neji why don't you leave. And while you're at it don't tell any of our team members."

"It's too late for that," a voice said. Then Shikamaru appeared followed by Choji, Shino, and Kiba. "You girls are so troublesome."

"Why don't you girls just tell us what's going on," Shino said. Us girls looked at each other.

"Since I came up with the idea, I think that I should tell," Ino said. "The thing is, I decided to make a secret friends club."

"What caused you to think of that?" Kiba asked.

"I'll tell you the full story," Sakura said. "When I was ten, believe it or not, I stopped liking Sasuke. I tried many times to be Ino's friend, but it didn't happen until that graduation party. Hinata discovered us when we decided to be friends again. Then she told us about Tenten and we formed our secret club the same night me and Ino became friends again. Does that answer your question?"

"No, not necessarily. It just explains part of it."

"Okay. I'm sorry girls, but I guess I have to tell them everything."

"Sakura!" we all said.

"I'm sorry. When I told Ino my reason for not liking Sasuke, she decided that she didn't like him either. I was pretending to be a fangirl and she wanted to do it too."

"Yeah," Ino said, "Fangirls aren't usually friends so we thought to continue with our rivalry."

"Tell why you pretend," Hinata said.

"Well," Sakura started, "I like to annoy the bastard. That's all I could say."

"Why do you girls feel the need to have 'meetings'?" Neji asked.

"It's none of our concern why we are playing matchmakers," Ino said. I looked at her with wide eyes in shock. Then Hinata and Sakura followed my example.

---Normal POV---

"I'm gonna kick. Your. Ass." Sakura proclaimed.

"It slipped. I'm sorry."

"Who are you playing matchmaker for?" Kiba asked.

"Don't think about escaping, because we can hold you down very easily," Neji said. "Someone start talking, and don't lie."

"Fine," Sakura said. "I thought about how Sasuke doesn't seem to like anyone, so I wanted to see if he truly has someone he does like."

"So you tried to play matchmaker with Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, and I got the girls in on it. I was planning on figuring out the day we became a team. I was thinking of all the girls I know the night before, but I just couldn't see it."

"Did you ever find the person?" both Choji and Kiba asked.

"Of course she didn't," Shikamaru said, "Sasuke likes no one."

"That's where you're wrong Shikamaru," Sakura stated. "You, Kiba, Shino, and Choji were there when I discovered who he likes a lot."

"What are you talking about, who's the girl?"

"I said that I was looking for a girl, not that I found a girl."

"Sasuke's Gay!!" Kiba screamed and it caused Choji to choke.

"I would assume that."

"Who's the guy?" Shino asked.

"Well remember that kissing incident?"

"You think Sasuke likes... Naruto?!" Kiba went hysterical.

"Yes, and I think Naruto likes him."

"I don't see it," all five boys said. Then they started to walk away.

"Well you bitches don't have to see it 'cause I know I'm right. I'll prove it to you and show you that I was right, and you were wrong. I bet I can get them together in the next three in a half years."

After she said that, Neji stepped up to her and stared her down. "You're on pinky. I'll even join you're club so that I could see you fail."

"Me too," the other boys stated.

"Fine," Sakura said. "Since you boys are apart of this club, you have to stay for the rest of our meeting." When she saw that the boys didn't like that idea she smirked. "See what happens when you get suspicious of girls who are acting strange. Especially us four. Okay people let's get on with what we were doing." When everybody sat she continued, "Now what were we talking about again?"

"We were talking about Naruto trying to kiss you," Hinata said.

"Let's not talk about that," Tenten said. "I have an announcement to make. Well Sakura that prediction you made had me pondering. I don't like somone as of yet, but I was definitely thinking about the other part of the prediction."

"What are you talking about Tenten?" Neji asked.

"She predicted that I would be with someone from another village, but that was only part of the prediction. Anyways, Sakura when you made that prediction I was bi-curious."

"Does that mean her prediction made you bisexual," Kiba asked thinking of a lot naughty things, like a three way for instance.

"No it didn't make me bisexual. It didn't make me do anything. It did help me though. It helped me discover that I am a lesbian."

"I'm so proud of you Tenten," Sakura said. "I'm glad you felt confident to tell your friends about coming out."

"I'm proud also," Hinata said.

"I'm glad for you too," Ino said. "And Kiba, if you don't stop drooling, I'll knock your ass out."

"Since we got that out of the way," Choji said, "How about you make a prediction for me."

"How about not," Sakura said. "I'm doing no such thing for either of you boys."

"Sakura," Hinata whispered in her ear, "Why did you make it three in a half years?"

"Well I have a feeling that we are going to do this for a while," Sakura whispered back.

"Oh. Another thing. I think your prediction is coming true on my part."

"That's awesome, good luck with it."

"What are you two whispering about?" Neji asked.

"We were talking about how our time of the month is the same," Hinata said.

"Eww... Hinata I didn't wanna hear that," Kba said.

"He asked and I told."

"Well since we are on the subject of Sakura's prediction," Ino said, "we should talk about the one she made for herself. She made a prediction that she would date some weird looking guy. And now I think she likes a guy whose name starts with an 'L'. So it's a weird looking guy, whose name starts with 'L'."

All of a sudden Tenten's and Neji's eyes widen. At the same time they both said, "No fucking way."

"Meeting adjourned," Sakura said. "Goodbye." With that she ran at a fast speed.

---- ---- ----

**I really hope you enjoyed this. I have to say that I can't wait to tell you the pairings. So I'm gonna tell you right now. The pairings are:**

**SasuNaru (Of course.)**

**LeeSaku**

**TemTen**

**KibaHina**

**ChoIno (I know it's weird, but I've read a story with this pair and thought it was cute, so don't murder me.)**

**ShikaShino (Same with this pairing)**

**KanSai (I couldn't find people for these two so I let them come together, and I'm happy with it. In case you didn't know who "kan" is, it's Kankuro.)**

**GaaNeji (Yes Gaara is Seme. I will have it no other way!)**

**KakaIru (Have to have this pairing when there is a SasuNaru.)**

**I'm sorry if you don't like these pairing, but I do. These pairings are gonna come in chapters to come. For those who don't know Sai, he's from the shippuuden and I apologize for spoilers that I put out there.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is going to be in point of views. Mainly Sakura's**

**Summary: Sakura never really liked Sasuke. So she tries to find his true love, only to realize that his true love is the blonde that was on her team. **

----Day of Last Round Saku's POV----

Today's the day for the final round and Sasuke hasn't come back since then. The competition was about to start and Sasuke wasn't the only one MIA. Naruto was no where to be seen. As they were about to do the introductions, Naruto came popping in. Leave it to Naruto to make an entrance.

Soon it was Naruto's and Neji's fight. It looked like Naruto had no chance of winning, but he did in the end. Shino's fight was dismissed because his opponent, Kankuro, decided to give up before the fight even started. Shikamaru was about to win his fight, but he gave up. It was finally Sasuke's and Gaara's fight. We had to delay it once again to give Sasuke the chance to come. As they were about to announce him disqualified, he and Kakashi showed up.

As the fight was progressing, Naruto and Shikamaru came to us and tried to convince Kakashi to stop the fight. They kept saying that Gaara was dangerous. With the way he looks, I don't doubt it. When they said that, it really got me worried. Since being on this team, I've seen my teammates as older brothers. Seeing that a brother of mine is in trouble it makes me really worried.

Back to the point though. Kakashi told them that Sasuke will be alright. Just as he said that Sasuke used a jutsu that I saw Kakashi use when we were fighting Zabuza and Haku. Gai explain to us that it was Chidori. I didn't really care, so I wasn't paying any attention.

After a few minutes, we went under a genjutsu. I was one of the few to break from it, along with all the Jounins there. I looked to see that Sasuke went after Gaara and his siblings. Kakashi told me to wake up Naruto and Shikamaru. As he was saying this he summoned a small dog named Pakkun **(A/N: I think that's how you spell it)**. When I woke up Naruto and a faking Shikamaru, Kakashi told us to find Sasuke. He told us that Pakkun will help us to find Sasuke, by having him find his scent and us following. After he told us the instructions, we left.

After a while, we had to leave Shikamaru behind to get some ninjas from following us. When we got to Sasuke, he was fighting Gaara. He was really struggling. He was on a branch and having a hard time getting up. I went to him to see if he was okay, and to see if I could help. The next thing I know, I'm getting slammed against a tree. It was Gaara's sand and it kept getting tighter. It was getting hard to breath and the next thing I know, I blacked out.

----Saku's mind----

"_I wonder where I am?"_

_'You're in a dream Sakura, and you're talking to your one and only inner self.'_

"_I won't be dreaming for long, 'cause that Gaara kid is gonna kill me with his sand."_

_'You have to have faith in the boys. They're your teammates, and they would never let anything bad happen to you. What you should be really worried about is your SasuNaru plan.'_

"_What do you mean? The plan is going fine. It may take a couple of years, but it's gonna work."_

_'Sasuke is the flaw in your plan. Him and that curse mark of his, could be the downfall of your plan. It's giving me a bad feeling. I can just feel it.'_

"_Well, I'm about to wake up. I just have this one thing to say."_

_'What is it?'_

"_You probably think that I'm gonna fail, but I know your wrong. Nothing will stop my plan from working. I'm not gonna have it from people who don't believe in me. If you're gonna start doubting, then don't talk to me anymore. I seriously don't wanna hear from you. Good bye inner Sakura."_

_'Outer Sakura, you are one stubborn girl.'_

----Konoha Hospital----

"Hey Sakura, you're finally awake!" I heard Naruto's voice say to me. When I looked at him, I saw that he had a sad face. I saw Sasuke next to him with a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Hokage was killed," Naruto said looking down at his feet.

"The doctor said that you could leave today," Sasuke said trying to change the subject. It worked.

"Well okay," I said still upset about the Hokage. "If you guys don't mind leaving, I would like to get dress." After I said that they left. This is such a horrible time.

----Hokage's Funeral **(A/N: kind of a pointless paragraph)**----

Today was such a sad day. With the Hokage gone, everyone was down. We could only think of the good times that past.

----A Few Days later----

As I was walking out of Naruto's apartment, I saw Sasuke come up. "Sakura, have you seen Naruto?"

"No, I just came to give him some treats, but he isn't home." After I said that, he growled and then left. Wow that was intimidating. Notice the sarcasm.

It does make me happy that he is looking for his love. He left me alone with treats and I have no clue of what to do with them. I guess I'll just give them to the members of the club.

----End of the Day----

Gai had left earlier and came back with an unconscious Sasuke.

"Gai, is he going to be alright?" I asked.

"Yes, Naruto and a great Sanin named Jiraiya, went to look for another great Sanin. She is a really good medical nin. She will make everything okay again."

----The Next Day----

"Do you boys have a reason for calling a meeting today," I asked the five boys in our group.

"Yes, there are two reasons," Neji said. "One is that we decided not to be in this club to see you fail, but to help you get Sasuke and Naruto together. We now believe, after discussing it for a few days, that getting them together seems like a good idea." All the boys shook their heads in agreement. "The second reason is my personal opinion."

"And what may that be?" I asked very curious.

"I think that Lee should be apart of this group."

"Fine with me," I said trying to hide my excitement about Lee being here. Surprisingly I succeeded.

"Yay, more people!" Ino said.

"Hey Sakura," Kiba said coming up to me, "Do ya think you could do one of your predictions for me."

"How about I give you all of you guys your predictions, so that you could leave me the hell alone. First we go meet our new member."

"Don't worry," Neji said. "I'll go get him for you guys." With that said he left.

"Ever since Naruto kicked Neji's ass, Neji has loosened up a little," Tenten said. Everyone agreed with her.

----20 mins. Later** (A/N: Remember that Lee is on crutches)**----

"Hi Lee," everyone said when he and Neji came back.

"Hello," he said. He didn't seem very happy. "Neji told me that I'm apart of your club. Thank you for letting me be apart of it."

"You're welcome," all of us girls said.

"We're glad that you would like to help with our SasuNaru plan," Ino said.

"Well love is quite youthful," Lee said with the biggest smile. His smile made me so happy. It's nice to see he's happy.

"Okay enough of that," Kiba said. "I wanna hear the predictions."

"One question," I said, "Why would you wanna hear them? I could be wrong."

"Part of the prediction you made for Tenten came true, so any prediction you make could possibly come true also," Shikamaru said.

"Fine," I swear that boys are so aggravating, "Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji, you guys know it, but no one else does. You haven't told anyone that you are gay, and for some reason I know."

"How?" The three boys that I addressed asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't know, my mind is telling me to say these things. Anyways, I think that you would most likely find the right people before the end of our SasuNaru mission. I believe Neji, like Tenten, will be with someone from another village. Kiba, Choji, and Lee, you guys will be with girls that are really close to you. You'll see what I mean one day. I think that this will also happen before the end of this mission of ours." After that I snapped out of my reverie. "I should totally become some psychic on some freak wagon."

I let the information process through their heads. All of a sudden Ino got really excited. "I think I know what pairings are going to be!"

"Though I know what you are saying Ino," Tenten said, "but could you please say your sentences correctly. I also think I know too."

"Me too," Hinata said.

"I have something for you guys to do," I said thinking of another pairing myself. Everyone looked at me expectantly. "Maybe you should do something for yourselves. You could try to make my predictions come true. It can come true unless you do something about it. Anyways, our mission will be put on hiatus until a few days after Naruto get back. I'll tell you when that is. Meeting adjourned." After I said that, everyone left. When they all left, I took out a notebook and started to write in it:

_Future Pairings_

_KibaHina, ChoIno, ShikaShino,_

_LeeSaku?Neji?Ten, SasuNaru,_

_KakaIru _

"I'll just start on the KakaIru by myself. I don't wanna bother the others. I think I'll start that tomorrow. As for my prediction, I think I should put that on hold for a while. Sakura you are one busy girl." All of a sudden I felt a slight pain in my heart. When that happens, that means, "Something bad is going to happen. Inner Sakura, you may be right, but I hope you're wrong." '_I also hope I'm wrong. I want this as much as you do._'

---- ---- ----

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I see people who have been writing less than me and yet have more reviews. So if you are reading this please review, it makes the author feel good and learn from their mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is going to be in point of views. Mainly Sakura's**

**Summary: Sakura never really liked Sasuke. So she tries to find his true love, only to realize that his true love is the blonde that was on her team. **

**I was sad that no one reviewed. I got over it though. I'm also sorry for not updating soon enough. I'm so busy, and stressed out.**

---Saku's POV---

Today I came to visit Iruka to put my KakaIru plan into action. He was still at the academy, so I waited until the younger kids were gone and went to the class he was in.

"Hello Sakura, may I help you with something," he said looking down at papers that he was grading.

"Kind of," I said trying to fight a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I wanted to know what you think about Kakashi-sensai." After I said that he stopped what he was doing. His eyes widened slightly, but changed them real quick. It wasn't quick enough though, because I saw it.

"W-well I-i think that he's a good sensai, from what I've seen."

"Do you like him?" he blushed at this and I smirked. Knowing him he probably assumed that I was asking it in a 'Do you like him as a friend?' way.

"H-he's a nice person, I guess I like him."

"Do you wanna be his... _lover_." He grew really red that time.

"S-s-sakura, I-i..."

"I was just kidding Iruka, but if you like Kakashi-sensai you should tell him. That is when he wakes up. Don't deny it either Iruka, I've seen your reactions."

"How did you know?"

"To be honest, I didn't know. I guess it was a lucky guess."

"Well, I guess I'll tell him."

"Great! Iruka, another thing I must say." I proceeded to tell him about the SasuNaru plan. "I just thought that adult help would be useful to this plan. Maybe you could tell Kakashi-sensai that when he wakes up. Just make sure that Naruto and Sasuke don't know." Then I started to write on a piece of paper. "This is the list of all the members in the group, you could tell them that you know and all that good stuff."

"Okay Sakura. I just want to know this one thing. How do I know if Kakashi likes me back?"

"Don't worry, he does. He said that you were cute, when he thought I wasn't listening to his epiphany"(a/n: It means that he was talking to his self.). After I said this he blushed. "Well, I'll see ya later."

---At Hospital---

I went to visit several people at the hospital. First I went to visit Lee. He was about ready to go on another walk. Then I went to visit Kakashi-sensai. Though he was sleep, I told him that his dolphin(Iruka) was soon to be his.

I finally went to visit Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke. Naruto will be here soon to help wake you up. I will definitely get you both together. I better go. I'll visit you tomorrow." '_I keep having this feeling that something bad is about to happen._' "Me too, but let's not think about it now." I left the hospital and went home.

----Naruto's return----

I was so happy when Naruto came back. He came with a lady named Tsunade. She came and helped Kakashi-sensai and Sasuke. I was really ecstatic. I really felt bad for Lee. I heard that if he was to get surgery, he would die.

The next day it was pronounced that Tsunade was our new Hokage. She kind of inspired me to be more helpful to my teammates.

My bad feelings got worse when we started our missions again. Something kept nagging me, but I ignored it. The meetings started again with our two new members. They told me not to tell anyone that they were together, so it was between the three of us. We couldn't come up with ideas, so I told them about my bad feeling. They told me that it was doubt, but I thought otherwise. I let everyone leave to come up with plans by themselves, and call a meeting when they get an idea.

I can sense that something will happen, and I won't like it one bit.

---- ---- ----

**Sorry it's so short. This is all I can think of. Please tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is going to be in point of views. Mainly Sakura's**

**Summary: Sakura never really liked Sasuke. So she tries to find his true love, only to realize that his true love is the blonde that was on her team. **

----Konoha Hospital----

Our last mission sent Sasuke to the Hospital. Sasuke has been acting strange since then. It's like he hates Naruto, but I just don't want it to seem that way. By me being so worried I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. All I remember is them saying to fight on the roof, so I followed them.

----On Hospital Roof---- 

Their fight was so intense. Then I saw that Sasuke was going to use Chidori on Naruto. I also saw Naruto use a technique that I never seen him use. The were gonna kill each other, so the only thing I thought to do was to stop them myself. Kakashi-sensai came in time to stop them. I was so relieved. I had to leave after that because it was too much drama.

----Training grounds----

"Sakura, I'm going on a mission. I need you to keep Naruto's mind off of things. Is that okay with you?" Kakashi asked me.

"Yes Kakashi-sensai," I said with a small smile, and we both left. Maybe this will help me too.

----A few minutes later----

"Naruto," I said when I saw him, "Wanna go for some Ramen?"

"Sure!" He said with a big smile.

After eating, we went for a walk. He started to talk about Sasuke, but I didn't want to. So I told him that I was going home. When we went our seperate ways, something told me to go to the gate entrance and that's what I did.

"This leads right to the gate entrance," I said when I saw Sasuke going that way. I kept telling him to stay, but he wouldn't have it. I was really crying a lot. I told him that I would go with him then. He denied that offer. I told him how much I love him, thinking that it might work.

"You're still annoying," was all he said to me.

"I'm gonna scream," I said. I was about to do it, but then he vanished. I was too slow to realize that he was right behind me.

"Thank you," he said. Before I could ask him what he meant, everything went black.

----The next Morning----

Two ninjas woke me up and asked me what I was doing here. Instead of answering the question, all I could say is that Sasuke was gone. I kept panicking and they eventually told me that they were going straight to Tsunade.

----Hour later----

I went to the entrance to see who was going to rescue Sasuke. I saw Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji, and lastly Naruto. I saw Lee too, but he was watching them leave. Before they did leave I said, "Naruto, please bring Sasuke back. I couldn't talk to him, but I know you can."

"I promise!" He said with a big smile. He even gave me a thumbs up. I gave him a small smile.

When the group was almost out of sight, I gave a big sigh. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, he gave you the thumbs up. He'll keep his promise." Lee really is trying hard to cheer me up.

"Thanks Lee." As I was walking away I said, "Good luck on your surgery."

I really hope nothing bad happens.

----1 Day Later----

Kakashi-sensai came out of the Hokage's tower. "Kakashi-sensai, It's been two whole days and they still haven't come back. Lee is out their too."

"Don't worry Sakura, you can count on me." He left for the entrance and I followed him. When he got there he summoned his dogs and told them to find Sasuke's and Naruto's scent. A few minutes later, he left also.

"Inner Sakura, I don't think Sasuke's coming back."

'_I feel the same way too, but we just gotta believe in Naruto and Kakashi-sensai._'

My plan can't fail. I can't let it fall apart. It's not right. I don't want them to be lonely anymore. I've failed.

----Later----

They came back injured and without Sasuke. They all got better really quick. I still tried to hold on to my plan. Both Naruto and I were highly upset. We were even depressed.

Jiraiya offered to train Naruto for three years, and I ask Tsunade if I could be a student under her. It was gonna be done, but not right away.

We end up going on a mission with Jiraiya. Naruto and I thought that we would get Sasuke for sure, but in the end we were both disappointed.

----Hyuuga Complex----

"Sakura, why did you call this meeting?" Kiba asked. I looked around and gave everyone in our group a small smile.

"This is our last meeting. I truly give up."

"We can still have meetings without the SasuNaru plan," Ino said.

"I won't have time. I'll be training under Tsunade a lot. I'm sure you all have lot's of training too. We'll always be friends though." I ended the meeting after that. We could of still had meetings, but the more I train the stronger I will become. I don't ever want to be weak and a burden to my friends and comrades. I will be strong.

----Few months later----

It was about time for Naruto to leave. We just finished a mission with the sand siblings, so they came back to Konoha with us.

Everyone watched as Naruto took his leave with Jiraiya, for their two in a half year mission. Ino also started to work under Tsunade. I promised myself to be stronger by the time Naruto came back.

"Sakura, I have somewhere to take you," Ino said. Without me giving a reply I was dragged to our destination.

"Ino," I said angrily, "why are we at the Hyuuga Complex."

"Just come on." We went in and I saw everyone that was part of our group. Even the sand siblings were there. "I wanted to have a party for our final meeting Sakura. I invited Temari and her brothers, though it's too late, because they are friends of ours. The party was made because we are all going our separate ways soon. This may be the last time we meet again for a while."

"Thanks guys, too bad Naruto's not here to make this party really wild." We all started to mingle afterwards. "I guess this the official end to my SasuNaru plan, huh?" Everyone gave me a sad look, well almost everyone. "It's okay guys, my other pairings seem like they will go just fine. Well I better go." I left before anyone can say anything. I grabbed out my notebook and wrote:

_Future Pairings:_

_KibaHina, ChoIno, ShikaShino,_

_LeeSaku, GaaNeji, TemTen,_

_SasuNaru, KakaIru, Kan?_

I sure do know how to pick some pairings. I'm just weird like that, and I will totally laugh if they come true. All I know is that SasuNaru will never happen.

Or so I thought.

---- ---- ----

**Sorry that this one is short too. I was wondering if I should make another chapter, or make a sequel. Please vote on it 'cause I don't know which I should do. Please review and vote.**


	11. AN Important

AN:

In case no one knows, I've started a sequel. It's called A Second Chance. Read and review, it will be greatly appreciated.

I would like to thank the people who read this story and stuck through this. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
